


Issues

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Episode: s03e05 Rage, Fights, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie’s argument in the grocery store leads to some much needed revelations.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t what I was planning to post first post-episode, but then my brain started wondering what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted when they were in the grocery store.

All Buck had wanted when he came here was to see the team. To apologize for everything. To try to make things right. He knew that might be difficult considering what he put them through, but he still wasn't expecting this. 

He doesn't think he's ever seen Eddie this angry, not even when he'd had to tell him he lost Christopher. He's not sure how to handle it or make it better. Everything he says seems to be the wrong thing. 

Buck just wants to fix it, but he also wants Eddie to understand what it's been like for him. 

"Why can't you see my side of this?" Buck asks, trying to force down the hurt he's feeling. 

Eddie steps closer, pointing a finger right at his face. "Cause that's all you see."

"I didn't realize…"

"Because you haven't been there!" Eddie snaps. "Even before the lawsuit…"

"You never once said anything," Buck cuts in. "If you had, if I knew how bad things were you know I would have been there."

"Really?" Eddie says, giving a bitter laugh. 

He's still standing so close. Close enough that Buck could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Part of him does, but he forces the thought away. Now isn't the time. 

"Of course I would," Buck says, words spilling out before he can think about what he's saying. "I love both of you so damn much. Of course I would be there for you."

Silence falls over them suddenly. Even Eddie has nothing to say. He just stares at Buck, breathing heavily. Buck wonders what he possibly could have said to warrant such a reaction. Then it hits him. 

"Oh shit. Eddie, I'm sorry. I..."

"You fucking idiot. I love too."

The next moment, Eddie is on him as he fists a hand in his shirt, pulls him in, and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. 

For a few long seconds Buck is frozen, his mind trying to catch up with what's happening. Then Eddie teeth tug on his bottom lip and Buck snaps into action. His hand goes to Eddie's neck as he pulls him closer, kissing him back with everything he has. 

"This doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you," Eddie mumbles against his lips. "Especially since I'm not even supposed to be near you."

Buck sighs and holds on when Eddie goes to pull back, "Please don't."

"We're not supposed to have contact," Eddie reminds him. Buck doesn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"Do you think I'd be here if I gave a damn about that?" Buck asks him. 

"I thought you were here for laxatives for your imaginary cat."

Buck ignores the comment. "I'm here for you. Yes, because I wanted to apologize but also because I missed you."

"Are you still going through with the lawsuit?" Eddie asks, pulling back to look at him. 

The yes is on the tip of his tongue. Then he looks at Eddie, at his team who are still standing close by, pretending not to be listening. He wants his job back more than anything. But is it worth the possibility of losing everyone he cares about in the process? 

That answer is easy. 

"Not if it means losing you," Buck says. "All of you."

He can feel Bobby's eyes on him but he can't bring himself to look. He's afraid of what he might see. 

"I am sorry," Buck says. "I know I've been in my own shit lately, but I'm here for you. And Christopher."

Eddie sighs and rests his forehead against Buck's, "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know," Buck says, running a hand through his hair. It's not going to be an easy conversation, but it's necessary. "How about I come by after your shift? See you and Christopher."

"He'd like that," Eddie says, seeming to relax a bit. 

"We also need to talk about how you were arrested," Buck says, lowering his voice. 

"That was hypothetical," Eddie says, casting a nervous glance at Bobby.

Buck doesn't believe it for a second. 

There's a crash from outside followed by the honking of horns that has all of their attention. 

"We should stop them," Hen says. 

"Why? They're just starting to sort out their issues," Chimney says. 

Hen rolls her eyes, "Not them. _ Them _."

She points out the window to where two cars seem to have crashed into each other in the parking lot. The owners are yelling at each other through their open windows. Buck grimaces. "That's going to be a fun one."

"Alright let's go," Bobby says. "Before they cause any further damage to the cars or each other."

"I'll call you later," Eddie tells him. He squeezes his shoulder and starts towards the door. 

Bobby's standing there, watching Buck. "You're doing the right thing, Buck. I'll make sure they know that."

Buck knows it's not necessarily a promise for him to get his job back, but he takes it for the hope and lifeline it is. "Thanks Cap."

Buck watches as they handle the dispute, and tells himself this isn't over. Soon he'll be back there with them. Back with his team. Where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
